Teen Wolf One Shots
by ShiaraS
Summary: What ifs and If onlys from our favorite TV show. Will also contain some outtakes from my TW Story Shifted. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, plots etc. Neither do I have Isaac Lahey tied up in my basement
1. Artemis (Allison)

**Summary:**

 **Before moving to Beacon Hills Chris and Victoria tell Allison about werewolves.**

 **OoOoO**

Friday night, the most awaited part of the week for the typical teenager. Normally, this is the time of the week when teens would go out to some ill advised party and drink booze that someone managed to get a hold of. They snuck out, had fun, got wasted, suffered through the hangover on Saturday and then did it again the following week.

That was what normal teenage girls did.

But Allison Argent was a far cry from the normal teenage girl, so instead of going out to a friend's party, she stayed home locked in her room. Instead of getting drunk on cheap beer, she read the family beastiary and compared it with other supernatural books. And instead of playing a round of beer pong, she sharpened her arrows and practiced her archery skills.

If you think that's weird, wait until you find out the things in her beastiary were very much real and very dangerous.

To be fair though, Allison had seventeen years of catching up to do. Up until three nights ago, she was fully convinced that the only thing abnormal about her family were the endless array of guns and the constant moving from one state to another. Then her parents sat her down and told her the truth that shattered everything she thought she knew and made her question everything around her.

 **OoOoO**

 _When Allison got called to dinner and saw all her favorite dishes on the table, she immediately knew something was up. This was her parents' way of preparing her for some big news they were going to tell._

 _Usually this meant that they would be moving again and she would have to say goodbye to the few friends she's made. She just hoped this time they'd get to stay at the new place for at least a year._

 _"Where are we moving this time?" She asked as soon as she sat down._

 _There was no point in making small talk, she just wanted it over with. Besides it's not like she was upset or angry, she's used to the moving already so it didn't bother her anymore. Half of her things were even still in boxes in her room._

 _"It's a small town in California called Beacon Hills."_

 _Said Chris Argent after exchanging a glance with his wife._

 _"There's something your mother - "_

 _"We"_

 _"Wanted to tell you."_

 _"What is it?" The apprehensive looks on her parents set up all sorts of warning signals in Allison._

 _Her parents were strong (intimidating) and confident, they rarely showed any form of uncertainty. The last time that happened they told her her grandmother died._

 _"Is it Kate? Is she alright?" Kate was like the older sister she never had and thinking that she was hurt scared the brunette immensely._

 _"No, no. Kate is fine. Nobody's hurt." Said Chris, "I - "_

 _Then he turned to his wife and said, "Maybe we should wait until you're eighteen before - "_

 _"Chris. She has to know now. You know what kind of place Beacon Hills is." Victoria Argent was firm in her stand. Allison would find out the truth sooner rather than later._

 _"Whatever it is, I can take it." She wanted to scream it at them. To tell them that she's a big girl, she can handle whatever it is they were worried about. But one look at her father's face made her wary._

 _What was it about this new town they were moving into that made her father worry?_

 _"What do you know about werewolves?"_

 _"Werewolves?" She asked confused, when her father nodded she just shrugged and gave her answer._

 _"They're one of the most famous myths out there, often linked with vampires. According to the myths, they're men who turn into massive wolves on the full moon. Turned by either a bite or a scratch and only a silver bullet can kill them."_

 _So maybe she knew quite a bit about werewolves, at least compared to the normal teenager. The reason for this is her favorite movie, Van Helsing starring Hugh Jackman and Kate Beckinsale._

 _She couldn't help it! She absolutely loved that movie and it was easily her go-to-movie. It was something about the main character Anna. She's always admired the woman's bravery and conviction, she only wished she could be more like her. How she was able to keep her head about her even after all she's been through. Plus Hugh Jackman is just way to perfect to be ignored._

 _"Silver bullets aren't special." Chris said looking more serious than he normally did, "It can be used to kill werewolves but it's not more special than a regular bullet. If you want to kill a werewolf, a wolfsbane bullet or arrow can do the trick. But you have to be strategic in where you shoot them because they heal really fast."_

 _Allison looked at her parents more confused than ever. Why were they talking in the present tense as if..._

 _"Why do you sound like you've done this before?"_

 _One look at her father's eyes and she knew the answer. He has done that before because werewolves are real._

 **OoOoO**

Chris Argent gave her the bestiary that night and told her how Argents have been hunting werewolves for centuries.

At first Allison didn't believe them, who would? It's not like this happens on a regular basis and if she weren't absolutely sure her parents weren't psychotic, she'd have considered putting them in a mental institution.

Then she goes out for a jog early the next morning to clear her head and finds out exactly how true her parents words were the night before.

 **OoOoO**

 _She was running on her usual route by the lake when she heard someone scream for help. She looked at the lake and saw someone drowning._

 _Immediately she ran to the lake and took off her shoes. She saw a little hand reach above the surface as the person goes under. As she's preparing to dive, she could've sworn she saw two glowing yellow eyes in the water._

 _She ignored that thought and dived in to save the ten year old boy who was drowning. The boy was losing consciousness so she swam faster and pulled the boy's arm as she swam to the surface._

 _Once back on dry land, Allison listened for the boy's heartbeat and let out a relieved laugh when she found it. The boy was still breathing and knowing that she's not trained in CPR, opted to call 911 as she waited for the boy to wake up._

 _Just as she was about to press call, she heard coughing behind her and turned to see the boy coughing out water._

 _"Hey, are you okay?" She asked placing a hand on the boy's back when he sat up._

 _"I'm okay." He said, "Thank you."_

 _When the boy lifted his chin to look at her, Allison saw two glowing yellow eyes staring back at her. Instinctively she backed away from the boy. She was in too much shock to even think about screaming._

 _The boy looked confused and opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong. But Allison just stepped back even more. The boy had fangs! Actual fangs that looked like they were sharp enough to cut through human flesh._

 _Fear became a more tangible feeling for Allison at that moment. All sorts of images flashed through her head, from animal attacks to her parents' words the night before. Her brain conjured up visions of her with her throat slashed, her stomach clawed, her blood mixing with the lake water as she died right there on the dock._

 _The boy seemed to finally realize what was going on and raised his hands to cover his face. His hands that had claws extending out of it._

 _With a hasty apology to her, the boy immediately got up and ran away. Allison stayed where she was for a long time until rain started pouring down on her._

 _That was when the tears came mixing with the raindrops that continued to wash over her._

 **OoOoO**

As soon as she got home she told her parents everything. From her rescuing the boy to his eyes, fangs, and claws and how he ran away from her as soon as he realized what was happening.

They told her what she already suspected, the boy was a werewolf. She just had her first encounter with a werewolf! They told her that her training would begin immediately, that she should learn to see these creatures as dangerous animals and not as humans because that's what they were. And they wouldn't hesitate to kill her if they got close enough.

If this happened to her three days ago, she knew she would have been more scared. She would probably be crying as she told her father what happened. But after what her parents told her the night before, she was a lot more calm. Sure she was still scared and freaking out on the inside, but at least she was able to tell her parents what happened without going hysterical. It seemed crying on the boardwalk helped a lot.

Now as she studied the family bestiary, one thing kept going through her mind. If werewolves were as dangerous as her parents said they were, why didn't the boy attack her to keep his secret? He was half shifted when he looked at her and she was sure that one lunge at her exposed throat would have killed her regardless of the boy's age.

But the boy didn't even seem threatening. It didn't even look like the boy thought about attacking her. It was more like he was scared of her reaction.

So maybe her mother was wrong. Maybe not all werewolves were bad, dangerous yes but not bad.

Maybe there were more werewolves out there more like the boy she met than the ones her mother described.

 **000000**

 **AN:**

 **This was originally supposed to be a full fic but I stopped when I realized that other than the beginning there really won't be much of a change in Alli's story.**

 **But who knows? I might decide on starting a full on AU featuring our favorite hunter, one that doesn't necessarily follow the show's script**

 **000000**

 **TW Confession #1**

 **The first season of TW I watched was S5 and mainly because Cody Christian was there. I watched the rest of the series after the S5 finale.**


	2. Burn It All Part 1 (Dark Stiles)

_**Summary:**_  
 _ **Set in 6b. Nobody told Stiles about the hunters. The Anuk Ite. Gerard. So when he comes home from Quantico and finds everyone dead, he unleashes hell on Beacon Hills.**_

* * *

They all ran into the school. Pushing and shoving each other to get as far away from the dark entity chasing them.

Throats ran dry as they screamed for help that wouldn't come.

Tears and blood marked their soot covered faces as they begged him over and over again to spare them. That they were sorry. That they were just following orders.

They were so very sorry.

He killed the Anuk Ite first. Carving out its eyes and taking out its heart.

He should be the only source of fear in town.

The hunters died next. Deluded by his promise that if they killed the ones responsible, they would live.

He watched them kill each other in a frenzy of blood and swaying limbs, none of them were allowed to use a gun.

Gerard and Monroe he kept chained to the electric fence with the exact same current they used on his Pack. He would get back to them later.

Now, he chased the filthy bastards who stood by and let his Pack get hunted down. They all had to pay for what they did.

* * *

 **AN: I first posted the Burn It All series on my Teen Wolf Amino but I decided to finish this mini series here on wattpad.**

 **But here it is now and hope you guys like it 😁**

* * *

 **TW Confession #2**

 **I cried harder in Boyd's death than the others'. Yes even Allison's**

 **I think the second hardest was Jackson's "death" on the field and in the warehouse**


End file.
